1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a semiconductor device and a method for making a semiconductor device.
2. Description of Related Art
A semiconductor device that performs a specific function with respect to input and output of current from outside has been proposed in various forms (e.g., see JP-A-2012-99673). Generally, in order to perform the function of this semiconductor device, a plurality of elements each constituting part of an electrical circuit are incorporated. A metal lead is used for the purpose of supporting these elements and establishing an electrical connection therebetween. The number, shape and size of this lead are determined according to the function, shape and size of the plurality of elements. The plurality of elements mounted on this lead are covered with a sealing resin. The sealing resin is for protecting these elements and part of the lead. Such a semiconductor device is mounted for use on the circuit board of an electronic apparatus, for example.
The lead is often formed by punch processing using a metal mold, for example. The technique using a metal mold has the advantage of being able to form the lead efficiently and accurately. However, the lead generally differs in number, size and shape depending on the plurality of elements. It is thus necessary to change the size and/or shape of the lead when the function or the like required of the semiconductor device is changed. In order to realize this, the metal mold inevitably needs to be newly remade. Since the metal mold is comparatively expensive, the cost of the semiconductor device will be increased in the case where the semiconductor device is produced in small batches.
Also, such electronic devices are mounted for use on the circuit board of electronic apparatuses, for example. There are increasing demands for miniaturization of electronic devices following advances in technology.